Not such a bad night
by sioricica
Summary: AU....A night at the fair.....we put Sesshomaru and Kagome and we get.....a fluffy oneshot..... read it


OMG I can't believe I wrote this……It just popped in my head……well actually it was a assignment for English……but heck it's still sooo…..I don't know :)). Anyway hope you like it ….oooo and I'll make a Christmas oneshot and the sequel for "Truth or dare?" ……Ja ne!

It was a Friday afternoon……let's say that again it was THE Friday afternoon when all Kagome's friends were going out but she couldn't, noooo because she had to take her stuuuupid little brother at the faire.

She was pissed, well pissed isn't the word ….she was practically fuming. She actually started to develop a plan to "accidentally" loose her little brother and go meet her friends.

Kagome was seventeen and a junior in Shikon High school. She was wearing a black skirt and a black T-shirt with a small silvery butterfly on it. Her long ebony hair was pulled into a ponytail, stopping at mid-calf and her hazel eyes started to spark with joy the moment they entered the park and all her evil thoughts disappeared.

Souta (A/N: her little brother) was 13 and in 7th grade at Sakura middle school. He loved fairs and usually he would play all the games and will go in all the rides.

But that wasn't the real reason for which he wanted to come to the fair, noooo he wanted to meet his friend…..well girlfriend, Rin. She was the sister of the most annoying man of the planet… (A/N: you guessed :P ) Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was a senior in Shikon high school, and the secret crush of Kagome. Well she didn't really show that she like him (A/N: who would? Come on..) because most of the time he would tease her and make her blush from anger to embarrassment.

And logically our little Souta didn't tell Kagome that Rin would come with her big brother at the faire. Of course he didn't because if his sister knew he would've remained without a head.

"Come on sis let's have some cotton candy" Souta said while practically dragging his big sister at the stand.

"What are you up to?" she asked stopping and raising an eyebrow at him; trick that she learned from the same Sesshomaru.

He smiled oh-so-innocently "Come on Kags, did I ever do something wrong?" he said batting his eye lashes.

She eyed him suspiciously "Oh so you forget about the fire incident?".

"Come on sis, I didn't know that the pop tarts will blow up if I put them in the microwave" he said pouting.

"Souta you set the time for an hour and a half, what did you thought? that they would multiply?"

"Well……" he said playing with his fingers.

"Never mind" she said with an exasperated sigh.

She looked at her brother but he wasn't even listening to her anymore because he was looking at something else, she followed his gaze to discover that he was looking at Rin but she seemed alone.

'Oh No if Rin is here that means……' she snapped from her thoughts realizing that someone was speaking with her.

She looked at the person only to discover Sesshomaru looking at her with his

o-so-perfect-eyebrow raised.

" Aaaahmm…….Hello" she said/asked looking at him sheepishly and scratching the back of her head.

"Your neuron always seems to stop working, isn't it Higurashi?" he said with amused eyes looking at a very angry Kagome.

"You…..You….Aaaaarrrgg" She said throwing her hands in the air and turning her back at him and started walking away. Though she didn't get very far as she turned and marched back.

"You-" she stopped to look at him, pointing a finger at him.

"Ugh!" she let out and began pacing again. But she stopped once more.

"I-" she tried, though that sentence died in her mouth too and she started to pace again.

"You are a jerk" she finally said and stopped her pacing looking at him for his reaction.

"I know" he simply stated with a smirk when her anger started boiling again.

She was about to spill all the curses in the world when she finally realized that her brother and Rin weren't there, so that meant……(A/N: They were alone, DAAH:)) )

"I will kill him ….." she muttered under her breath and in the next minute she was dragged literally dragged by the all-so-mighty Sesshomaru towards the bungee jumping rides.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said looking at him and gaping from shock. Why she was so shocked you might ask…..well I will provide you with an answer……..she was scared, my mistake TERRIFIED of heights.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked while paying the man for two tickets.

She tried to free herself from his grasp but he only squeezed harder. By the time she realized what was happening they were already 65 feet in the air and the man announced that they could jump any time. She hugged Sesshomaru and held to him for dear life.

His hands snaked around her waist and held her tight.

"Sesshomaru If we get away alive I will personally kill you!!" she screamed just before he jumped. She screamed so loud that all the people from the fair turned their heads to look at them.

-------------------------- With Souta and Rin -------------------------

"They are soo stupid" Souta said rolling his eyes and looked at his sister.

"I agree" Rin said while eating her cotton candy.

--------------------------------Sesshomaru and Kagome------------------------

When they got from all the wires and stuff Kagome was still clinging to Sesshomaru. She was crying and her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm sorry" he said while wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry it was fun" she said and rose on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

In the next moment all the people from the fair started cheering and clapping their hands.

'It wasn't such a bad night' was the last thought from both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

The End

That was soo fluffy hope you liked it and please review…..I will grin like a moron all day soooooo pretty pleaaaase.


End file.
